I LOVE YOU,BUT I CANT
by BeautifulNightMare95
Summary: A STORY ABOUT TWO SETS OF SISTERS FIGHTING FOR WHAT THEY WANT,BELIEVE, AND LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

I LOVE YOU, BUT I CAN NOT

This is a story about two sets of sisters. Aqua Stormer and Jadia Sola are both Autobots, Celeste Christal and Damiana Nova. Both sisters,but one wants to be an Autobot the other a Decepticon. Much will happen to all four of them. The first thirteen and Primus only knows who will survive and who will perish.

CHAPTER ONE;0

Name: Aqua Stormer

Height: 19.6 foot tall

Optic color: dark blue

Faction: Autobot

Armor color: white with silver and lightening bolt shaped patterns one her back.

Alt mode: Honda FC Sport

Femme is a very dangerous. Trained under Ultra Magnus in the Autobot Elite Guard.

Prefered weapon: electro pulse riffle

Name: Jadia Sola

Height: 15.5 foot tall

Optic color: light blue

Faction: Autobot

Armor color: a dark emerald color with black leg and arm plateing,with a black band around her neck.

Alt mode: Aston Martin DB9 Volante. Hard top.

Femme is to kind for her own good. Naïve. Very fast.

Prefered weapon: electro whips.

Name: Celeste Christal

Height: 18 foot tall

Optic color: light green

Faction: none

Armor color: mostly gold with white arm and leg plateing, with hints of magent on her face and legs and hands.

Alt mode: Alfa Romeo Spider V8-Q4

Femme is eaisly scared. Shy and jumpy.

Preferred weapon: none

Name: Damiana Nova

Height:18.2 foot tall

Optic color: dark green with flecks of purple in them.

Faction: none

Armor color: black with purple chest and waist plates.

Alt mode: Aston Martain Rapide

Quiet, quick tempered, viloent.

Preffered weapon: sonic pulse cannon

" Femmes should arrive in two Earth days." Said Barricade read the data pad Soundwave had given him. " Hmm, thank you Barricade for this wonderful information." Said Megatron with an evil smile. " Starscream take your Seekers and retrieve the Femme's as soon as they make planet fall." Megatron ordered. " It will be done Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he bowed swiftly. " Oh, and Starscream" megatron said and his eyes flashed dangerously. " Yes, mighty Megatron?" starscream said through clenched denta. " Don't fail me like you have so many times before." Megatron said with a cruel smile. " I will not fail you Megatron" Starscream said through clenched denta. As Starscream and his brothers left the command room, some Decepticons snickered, while others flat out laughed in the S.I.C's face. Starscream grabbed a con by the name of Brawl and punched him square in the face. Then he transformerd quickly hitting his top speeds in seconds. His brothers Thundercracker and Skywarp quickly following him. " someday we will be free of that Aft-Pipe. Soon we will be done with him." Said Thundercracker. Starscream's older brother. " yeah, well I hope it's sooner than later." Said SkyWarp Starscream's younger brother. " Sooner than ya'll know. " Starscream whispered,but his brothers did not hear him.


	2. Chapter 2

I LOVE YOU,BUT I CANT

CHAPTER TWO.

Nova's P.O.V.

As Stormer,Sola,Celeste and Myself crash landed into Earth's crust all I could say was " OUCH! THAT FRAGGING HURT. I ALREADY HATE THIS PIT SPAWNED PLANET!"

"Ok femmes I guess we should find Alt modes intill Optimus Prime and His Autobots get here." Said Stormer.

Stormer has always took up the role of Leader. She is a good leader,but I'm not the type to lead or follow rules. She gets on my nerves a lot. We don't really get along. The only reason I'm here is to protect m sister Celeste. My sister has a dream of becoming an Autobot but…

I looked up sharpley as I heard sirens and ques. ( A.N. a que is a the type of siren on a firetruck. My brother told me that since he is a firefighter) I grumbled because it brought me out of my museing.

I watched as an assortment of vehicles headed our way. I knew it was the Autobots,but I silently and secretly wanted it to be someone else. I watched as they transformed and who I assumed to be the leader stepped forward.

" I am Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots. We welcome you all to Earth." He said as he extended his hand to gesture towards his men.

Stormers P.O.V

" First Sergeant Aqua Stormer of Elita One's battalion reporting for duty Sir." I said saluting Optimus Prime. I wanted to make a good impression for some reason.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Aqua Stormer." Optimus Prime said as he held his hand for me to shake. I shook his hand. I felt pure warmth coming from him.

" The pleasure is all mine Prime Sir." I said with a warm smile.

" would you do me the honor of introducing me to the rest of your squad of Autobots." Optimus said to me.

"Well sir there is only one other Autobot with me and that is my sister Jadia Sola. The two others in my company are Celeste Christal and Damiana Nova and they are both Neutrals." I said pointing to each one in my group proudly.

"We are glad to have all of you. The last thing we needed was a group of Decepticons." Optimus said with a shake of his head.

"So if we were Decepticons you would just offline us without any pity or remorse?" said Nova angrily.

Before I had time to register what had happened Nova had gone off the deep end and got into Prime's face.

"Calm down Damiana Nova for I would not give any Decepticon an unfair trial. Any and everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves." Optimus said calmly. " Oh, so if I was a Decepticon and stayed loyal to the Decepticons and didn't become an Autobot you would kill me." Nova pretty much screamed and demanded answers.

"Damiana Nova if a Decepticon wishes to stay a Decepticon, then i would do what the Matrix of Leadership tells me is the right thing to do. If off lining the Decepticon is the only choice I will do it." Optimus Prime said strictly.

The next thing that happened shocked me to the very core. I knew Nova could get angry easily, but this made my spark stop. Celeste,Jadia, and myself could not believe it.

Nova had slapped the great Optimus Prime.

I didn't know what to do. Even though Optimu's head barely moved from the impact from Nova, his S.I.C and a big,black mech came running up and a door-winged mech grabbed her. The black mech got right in Nova's face. " Listen up you Con lover. We don't take scrap from no one. Not Megatron, his Decepticon, and not from a little sparkling such as you." "IRONHIDE THAT'S ENOUGH! Prowl release the femme." Ironhide grumbled and walked away and the black and white mech named Prowl let go of Nova and backed away.

" Damiana Nova, I can see were you get the wrong's in my in our judgement, but the Decepticons have caused the destruction of our home planet. They have committed so many crimes. This isn't Cybertron. We don't have containment cells. I hope you see the good in what I'm trying to do." Optimus said as he put both hands on Nova's shoulder.

I was praying to Primus that she would apologize to Optimus, but all she did was huff and walked away and stood with her sister with her back turned. I know she still believes Optimus is wrong, but I believe Optimus is doing what is best.

" Autobots and Neutrals we must leave before the Decepticons find us. We will head to our temporary base inside the city. Transform and roll out." Optimus said as everyone transformed and headed away from the field.

A.N. Hey peoples I just wanted to know if y'all like and if there is a reason for me to continue. Please review. You all get energon goodies if y'all do. Oh, and special thanks to Illustriousgiraffe for being my first reviewer. Thanks "AWWWW PLOT BUNNIES NOOOOOO!' bye everyone. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE  
CELESTE'S P.O.V

I was scared. I thought they were going to kill my sister Nova. I couldn't make it with out her. She's been my saving grace every since we were little. She saved me from our drunken creator, who ended up blinding me in my left optic. Backlash is the reason I'm blind and always jumpy. I hate they way I feel. Scared all the time. Weak because of my own creator. I hope Backlash burns in the pit of Unicron.

As Optimus Prime an his group of Autobots and my little group transformed, I just stood there. I was paralyzed with fear.

"Sis are you coming?" Nova said as she revved her engine.

"I,I,I can't." I said. My tongue tripping over the words.

"Well why not?" Nova said in a angry voice. "What if they are like Backlash. What if they are really Decepticons." I said sobbing. Tears rolling down my cheeks. My sister gathered me in her arms and stroked my door wings.

My sister is the only one who makes me feel safe. As my sister Nova hugged me, I heard transformation in the background. We turned around to see Optimus Prime.

" Is there something wrong?' asked Optimus. In a shakey voice I replied back. "nothing Sir. Keeping the truth between me and my sister. "There is nothing to be afraid of Celeste. For we are not Decepticons." Optimus said in a warm voice. "Well the humans tend to hurl things at us time to time, to get are attention." Optimus said with a grin. A few Autobots and me and my sister chuckled at that.

I looked at Nova and her smile turned into a frown as Optimus put his hands on my shoulders.

JADIA'S P.O.V

I haven't said much since we made planet fall, which is unusual for me. I usually talk way to fast. People usually have a hard time understanding me. I think I get my fast talking from my older brother Blurr. Anyway.

" Prime Sir. Do you like leading the Autobots? Does it get on your nerves? I hope I'm not bugging you. I really don't want to upset you. I don't like it when people are mad." I said in my normal fast talking way. The mech named Prowl suddenly stopped causeing Ironhide to run into his bumper. As I looked at him he had smoke pouring out from under his hood. Optimus stopped in his tracks and I also stopped beside him.

"Prowl are you okay?" Optimus asked in a worried voice. There was no reply. Optimus went silent for a minute. No don't calling for a medic. After he was finished he transformed into his Bi-pedal mode.

"Prime is Ratchet on his way?" asked Ironhide. "Yes, Ironhide. He will be here shortly." Optimus said looking towards his smokeing hot S.I.C (pun intended)

CELESTE'S P.O.V

"Nova do you think Prowl will be okay?" I asked worriedly. "Hmph! Who cares." Nova said grumpily. "His offlining dosen't affect us." She added bitterly. "Damiana Nova that's not kind at all. What makes you say that? If it was because that he grabbed you, well you have to admit. You deserved it. Nova you hit the Prime." I said give a shake of my head." WHAT? WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON? YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MY SISTER!" Nova said hitting me in the face and transforming and driving away. I was stunned. All of a sudden I heard jet engines. I looked in the sky to see three Decepticon seekers.

"Decepticons!" Optimus yelled as he dove to the ground taking me with him as missiles came at us exploding. I looked up to see a missile hit Nova and the Seekers went after her. "NOOOOO!" I yelled as loud as I could. I tried to run after her,but Optimus wouldn't let me. A seeker swooped down and took my sister away. That day I cried my spark out. Those vile Decepticons took my sister from me. "Nova I will come for you." I thought through my tears.

The jet engines died away, but my tears did not. Optimus gathered me into his arms. I sobbed into his chest. I heard the sound of sirens,but I paid no mind.

"I'll find you Nova" that was my last thought as I feel into recharge.

A.N. finally a new chapter. This story isn't doing as well as my torture chamber story. New chapters of that will be up soon. So keep an eye out. People please review. I will love you if you do.


End file.
